Ruby Tuesday
by degrassichick
Summary: She is taking everything he has from him, even the stuff of no value. And she doesn't even care. And he does nothing BUT care and let her take it. All of it. Every bit of it. He'd let her take whatever she wanted from him. Jordan/Ruby. ONESHOT


**Hello, hello!**

**Okay, so I am one of the Dasey diehards that has decided to focus her attention on a couple that actually stands a much better chance at, um, actually **_**getting**_** together (let's hope!) at some point or another. And that couple is Jordan and Ruby from **_**Ruby & the Rockits**_**.**

**I was really inspired after the last episode, **_**Papas Don't Preach**_**, because **_**hello**_**! Regardless of Jordan's adorable jealousy over Nils, the looks that they gave each other during their song were **_**beyond**_**hot****. **

**So, I decided to write a short Jordan/Ruby (Jorby? Ruban?) fan fiction and see how it goes…in large part because I start senior year on Monday and am less than enthusiastic about finishing my summer reading assignment for AP English. Typical. Haha…hope you all are enjoying the end of your summers!...or the beginnings of your fall…I'm just waiting for winter (December 1-25!) personally. haha**

**-**

**R&R and please, no flames!**

**-**

**XOX,**

**Degrassichick :)**

**-**

_**Ruby Tuesday**_

**-**

Jordan Gallagher has had crushes before. He has had a _ton_ of crushes. So it's not like this experience is new to him or anything for God's sake.

But for some reason, this crush feels _nothing_ like the other ones. It doesn't feel like his crush on Amanda, who was a Sunshine Girl while he was a Cub Scout with whom shared his graham crackers in an attempt to profess his undying devotion to her. In turn, she had given the graham crackers to Jordan's best friend, David, to profess _her_ undying devotion to _him_.

That was when they were _six_. And Amanda and David? They're still _together_. After ten _years_.

The best Jordan can do is write a song for a girl and hope that she'll notice him and realize by some miracle that the song is written about _her_.

But lately, all of the songs he is writing are about the one girl that won't realize that the songs are written about her and will never notice him as anything more than a friend…and a bandmate…and a…and a _cousin_.

Ah, yes, Ruby Gallagher, the girl that has been driving him _crazy _for the past few months. _She _is the subject of all of Jordan's sappy love songs. _She _is the girl that his brother Ben rags on him senseless for having feelings for her. And she doesn't realize any of it.

She doesn't know what she does to him every time she laughs at one of his lame jokes or when she sings one of _his_ songs. She doesn't realize the power that she's holding over him. It's like being forced to play Blackjack again and again already knowing ahead of time that you're going to lose every hand but still be forced to be cough up all of your money until even the lint out of your pockets is no longer in your hands.

She is taking _everything _he has from him, even the stuff of no value.

And she doesn't even care.

And he does nothing _but_ care…and let her take it. All of it. Every _bit_ of it. He'd let her take whatever she wanted from him if it meant that he even stood the slightest of chances that she would realize he existed. Like, _really_ realize he existed.

She wasn't perfect by any means, she cared way too much what other people thought of her and didn't catch onto jokes right away, but Jordan didn't care about any of that. Her imperfections _made_ her perfect. Besides, he cared what people thought about him just as much as she did. Well, that wasn't exactly true. He didn't really give a shit what the guys on the football team though about him…or even the cheerleaders. He only cared about what _Ruby_ thought of him. Just Ruby.

Ruby, however, is the complete opposite. She cares what everybody in the world thought about her, everybody except Jordan. With Jordan, she doesn't care if she wears a ratty football jersey and fleece pajama pants when watching cartoons with him on Saturday morning. She doesn't care if her hair looks like a bird's nest and she isn't wearing her make-up. But if Audie or Patrick would come into the living room, she'd immediately race into her room to change into something more respectable. Jordan _hated_ that. She looked beautiful in baggy clothes and messy hair, but maybe he was the only one who realized that. He doubted that.

You'd have to be blind to not find that girl beautiful, and even then…

God, he was pathetic.

-

Right now, Ruby is on a date with a guy named Skip.

_Skip_? What kind of a name was _Skip_ exactly? Was it even a real name? Ruby had met him at the mall and she'd laughed and rolled her eyes when Jordan had told her to bring him to the house so he could meet him. She'd said: "Nice, Jordan. You really fooled me. Trying to act like more of my dad than David? Not hard to be in the first place." And he couldn't think of anything witty to say in response, so he'd just shrugged and picked up his guitar and let her leave with Mr. Country-Club-and-Sweater-Vest. While she's been out doing whatever the hell she does on these dates that she's had so many of and he's had, well, _none_ of, Jordan sits upstairs in his room, his back against his headboard and is guitar situated on his stomach, a Five Star and pencil in his hand and one iPod earbud dangling around his neck while the other sits in his ear. No music is playing.

"_Goodbyes come in sad songs, filled with emotion and so longs. Goodbyes are not the word associated with you. The Stones said farewell to those Tuesdays of ruby, but to you my dear Ruby, I say hello." _He rakes a hand through his hair frustratingly. "God, Jordan. Could you _be_ any more emo?"

"I was wondering the same thing." Ben chuckles from outside his closed bedroom door.

"Aren't you supposed to be in _bed_, brat?"

"Aren't you supposed to be _babysitting_ me, dumbass?"

…Ben always gets the last word. This time, Jordan knows he could come up with something to fire back at him, but he's too focused on the crappy song he's tried writing five times before.

"Get rid of the 'goodbyes associated with you' bit." Ben tries to help. "Change it to something else, something that sounds…I don't know…_better_?"

Jordan rolls his eyes. "Thanks for the helpful advice."

"Hey, don't come crying to me when Ruby makes fun of_ this_ song too and then somehow turns it in to a bubblegum masterpiece once she gets her hands on it." And those are Ben's last words before he disappears down the hallway.

Jordan glances back down at his notebook, clicking down the lead on his Papermate and drawing a line through the line _"goodbyes are not the word associated with you_."

Tonight will be the night that he finishes his song.

And she'll never know it's about her

-

Ruby creeps upstairs around eleven after her date with Skip.

Speaking of "creeps," _Skip_ is possibly the biggest one she's ever met. He used their date at the mini golf course as an excuse to wrap his arms around her waist and graze her chest with a dangling hand. His breath reeked of nacho cheese, which she realized more than ever when he tried to give her a goodnight "kiss." And Skip's definition of a kiss is clearly much different than _Ruby's_ definition of a kiss.

That's the last time she'll _ever_ date a guy she met at Orange Julius.

She was surprised to not see Jordan sitting on the couch waiting for her to get home, she was actually kind of, well, _disappointed_ to not see him sitting there, firing out questions about how the date went as she poured herself a bowl of Cocoa Puffs and sat down on the couch to watch some Vh1 special on The Rockits, it had become a Saturday night post-date tradition for the two cousins, and then he had to go and break it by not _waiting_ for her?

God, she clearly needed to get her head examined if _this_ was what was bothering her after the disastrous evening that she had. But Jordan's been bothering her quite a bit lately…in an oddly _good_ way.

Maybe that's why she had such a bad date with Skip…maybe it wasn't Skip at all. Maybe it was…oh God…maybe it was _her. _Maybe she just convinced herself that Skip was a sick pervert because she didn't _want_ to have a good time on her date.

…on second thought, no, it was _definitely_ Skip.

But her bad date last week with Toby? That one, _that_ one was all Ruby. It had to have been.

She can hear the strumming of Jordan's guitar from down the hall, so instead of just heading into her room, she merely kicks her shoes into her bedroom, throws her purse onto her bed, and makes her way towards Jordan's room, rocking against his doorframe as she listens to a song that is sure to be overdramatic and oh, so _deep_.

She's surprised, however, at what she hears.

"_Goodbyes are heard in those sad songs, with the leading characters bidding their so longs. But with you, I could never say goodbye. The Stones said farewell to those Tuesdays of ruby, but to you, my dear Ruby, I can only say…hello. So hello, my Ruby Tuesday. I won't say goodbye to you. I never want to lose you, but how can I when I've never even had you? My dear old Ruby Tuesday, I don't know what to do. But sit here and sing for you. Can you help me out, just this once? I don't feel like being in love."_

Was that…was that even _Jordan_? The song was beautiful…and sweet…and, and kind of heartbreaking.

For the first time, Jordan Gallagher has struck all the right chords in a beautiful interpretation of a _Rolling Stones_ song that every girl will wish was written just for them. Ruby can only wish that someday a boy will write a song like that for her…a boy like Jordan. Okay, just _Jordan._

As much as she wants to run into his room and rave about how great the song is, she decides that it'll be more fun to have him sing it just for her and hear what she has to say about it _then_, on his own terms.

For now, she'll go into her room, and she'll open up her Five Star and grab her Papermate, and she'll try to finish the song that she's tried writing five times before.

"_This is the story of a boy; this is the story of a girl. Together and alone in a messed up, crazy world. Things aren't as perfect as they seem. Some things are better off in dreams. Because in my dreams, my reality can exist. But in reality, my dreams are amiss. I can't have what I want but I won't settle for anything less. I've got the heat to set the night on fire, but all I want is his rhapsody." _She stares down at her notebook paper in shock, amazed at how she could come up with such…_crap_.

She doesn't want to waste the time erasing all the lead, so she just rips it out and crumples it up, tossing it into the trash can along with the other failed attempts.

Staring down at her paper once again, she begins to write.

Tonight will be the night she finishes her song.

And he'll never know it's about him.

-

…**wow. That was really **_**awful**_**. lol**

**Please don't be too hard on me!**

**-**

**R&R and please, no flames!**

**-**

**XOX**

**Degrassichick :)**


End file.
